I Am Broken
by InsomniacxJaded
Summary: Alexandra Ramona has a broken past of death and something else she refuses to remember, can a teen who drinks and thinks of death be saved by the Thief Lord and his friends? Rated T for alcohol, language, other. Scipio/OC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Thief Lord.**

The cool night air in Venice sent chills down my spine. My black locks of hair blew in the wind. The alley before me was hazy and unclear. With each step I took my knees wobbled and I would stumble against the wall. The glass bottle in my hand called to my lips for another swish. The more I drank, the number my body felt, the number my emotions felt.

I've been stuck on this routine for a few years now. I'm just a teenage bum who plays sappy songs on my guitar for the alcohol. How did I end up like this? I can tell you for starters that I'm an orphan. I don't exist to anyone. I'm just another person to take up space, at least after my parents died. They died a few years ago in a car crash. My lips met the mouth of the bottle again. The more I drink, the less I remember, the better off I am.

The backpack and guitar case on my back began to feel too heavy to carry. Up ahead I could hear the calm water in one of the many canals of Venice. As I neared the edge I dropped my belongings to the ground. I took another swish of the bitter, dry, vodka and locked eyes with my reflection.

"What are you looking at," I slurred. "Answer me!"

I felt as if my reflection frowned at me in disappointment. _Look at what you are doing to yourself._ _Sei un pasticcio! You are minor drinking vodka like its cola! _The voice inside of me nagged.

"Leave me alone," I half cried.

_As long as you're still breathing, I'll always be here._

Those words glued themselves into my head, creating a mental image. I wiped a single tear away with my back hand and tossed the bottle aside. The sound of the glass shattering made me cringe. I leveled myself on the side of a bridge.

"I'd be doing the world a favor if I drowned," I said quietly to myself. I smirked a little. I would have done at least one good thing with my life before I died.

"My name is Alexandra Romano, and this is my goodbye."

I took a single step and fell into the dirty water. I did my best not to struggle to get up. It was easy to drown when you were drunk. It was not as easy to die though.

Seconds later another body jumped into the water. A pair of firm hands grabbed the teenager's body and pulled her out of the water. The boy dragged her back onto land next to what appeared to be the girl's belongings and broken glass.

"Is she alive Scipio," another boy with curly brown hair asked.

Scipio put two fingers on her neck and found a pulse. She was alive but unconscious.

"She is breathing, but we must take her back to the Stella. Can you manage to carry her things?"

"Of course."

As Scipio picked up the girl he caught a whiff of very strong alcohol from her mouth. He ignored it and advanced to the Stella. She was very light and petite in his arms. She must be around the name age as Scipio himself. This troubled girl could be no more than 15 years old.

Soon the two teens arrived in front of a red door that read "No Entry". Prosper banged on it three times before a girl answered.

"Scipio, Prosper, what happened," she asked.

"Nothing much Hornet, we just saved some drunk girl's life," Prosper replied while lugging the bags into the Stella.

"Do you think we could spare to take care of another person for the night," Scipio asked.

"Of course, I'll go get some towels," with that Hornet ran off to fetch towels.

Scipio placed the girl on one of the many empty seats in the Stella. He could feel the eyes of Prosper and three others. Mosca, Riccio, and Bo all stood wide eyed and tired.

"Who is this Scip," Bo asked while yawning.

"I don't know yet. But I have a very important task for you all. When she wakes up, ask her who she is and don't let her leave until I get a word out of her," Scipio announced to everyone.

"You're leaving already Scip," Riccio asked.

"Yeah, I've got to get going."

"Alright, well I'm going back to bed. Buonanotte," Mosca murmured.

When I awoke I found myself curled up on a stiff chair in a place that appeared to be an abandoned theater, not face down in a canal. I sighed to myself as my head began to pound. I drink a lot, but I've never finished a whole bottle before. I slowly got up, still feeling dizzy and gross.

I could not focus on the fact that I was in a strange place. I could only focus on my throbbing headache that could only be cured by the pain killers in my bag. I scanned the room like a hawk looking for its prey until my eyes fell on my backpack. I tried to walk to it, but fell. I slowly brought myself up from the ground and crawled to my bag on my hands and knees.

As I searched my bag for the white pills that would help me, I felt as though I was being watched. I slowly turned around and met eyes with a boy with curly brown hair. My lips quivered, not really knowing what to say.

"Looks like you're awake," he said with a friendly smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows before replying, "W-where am I? I'm supposed to be faced down in the canal."

The boy frowned, "You're at the Stella. My friend Scipio saved you last night and we brought you here."

"Why did you save me? Why couldn't you just leave me to die?"

"You didn't want to die last night. You were just drunk."

"Drunken actions are sober thoughts," I murmured," Now who the hell are you?"

"My name is Prosper. And who are you," he said while walking closer to sit beside me.

"Alex," I replied.

"Well Alex, welcome to the Stella, when everyone else wakes up I'll introduce you to them."

I looked around the room some more and observed my surroundings. I spotted a door. My way out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not staying here," I said firmly.

Prosper got up slowly and sighed," Sorry I can't let you leave yet. Scipio said he needed to speak to you."

I slowly got up myself, "Oh, is that so?" I took this advantage to sprint to the door. I kicked it open and heard Prosper screaming at me to stop. I didn't even take five steps before falling to the ground. My headache had immobilized me. I moaned in pain and clutched my head.

"You should have waited for me to arrive, then you would not have this awful headache," a boy with a bird like mask said while kneeling down next to me.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you, come on diletto. I'm sure that Hornet has some medicine for your headache."

I let him pull me up to his feet and leaned on him for support.

"Who are you," I groaned.

He looked at me, our noses almost touching and smiled. "I am the Thief Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Thief Lord or any of the characters. I only own Alex.**

I leaned on the mysterious boy until he helped me lean against the stage. I flopped down and fought the tears that dwelled.

"Now I have a few questions to ask you moroso. First off, who are you," the masked boy asked me.

"Alex. My name is Alex," I whispered hoarsely. I felt so weak in front of this audience. Their eyes were filled with confusion and pity for the scene before them.

"Do you have a family," a boy with messy blonde hair asked. I couldn't help but to notice his eyes looked slightly crazy.

"No. Will you pass me my backpack?"

My bag was thrown to me and I dug through it desperately until my fingers found a small bottle. I quickly opened it and swallowed two pills with stingy liquid from my flask.

"Hey, I don't think it would be wise for you to take pills with more alcohol," a girl with black braided hair said while taking away my flask.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking anyway," the one named Prosper said. Behind him I could see a little boy around 11 staring at me with wide eyes.

"What is this? Am I being interrogated or something?"

The mysterious one sat beside me. He removed his mask revealing two dark eyes that were filled with pity. Typical.

"Please, we just want to help you. Can you tell us why you tried to kill yourself last night?"

I bit my lip before speaking, "Why would I tell you."

"You are welcome to stay here if you would like. You do not need to tell us everything," Prosper smiled.

"Why would I stay here? I don't even know any of you," I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's right! Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce you to everyone," the girl said cheerfully. "My name is Hornet."

"I'm Riccio and this is Mosca," a boy with crooked teeth smiled.

"You've already met me, this is my little brother Bo," Prosper said. Bo simply waved at me.

"I am the Thief Lord, but you may call me Scipio," Scipio smiled at me. I shook it off and got up. I pushed past the crowd and grabbed my guitar and backpack.

"This really does seem like a very cozy family of orphans, but I need to leave," I announced.

"Will you play us a song first," Bo asked me with hopeful eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, play us a song before you leave," Mosca encouraged Bo.

"Please," Bo said with a pout.

I sighed and gave up. There was no winning with these people. I got out my guitar and began to strum a song I was all too familiar with. It was a song that I had written on my own. It was always the last song I would play when I tried to make money in the streets. It was a song that came truly from my heart. I had no lyrics for it, because I believed that the best songs tell a story without words. When I finished the song I looked up to see a teary eyed audience.

"You should really think about staying here with us," Hornet said to me quietly. I looked around for a moment. These kids were a big happy family. I didn't want to intrude and ruin their happiness with my morbid ways.

"I-I just can't stay here. I mean look around, you guys are a big happy family. Having me around will only crush it," I said while grabbing my things. I felt a firm hand grab my wrist.

"Please, just stay here. Let us help you. I can't just let you go after what you tried to do last night," Scipio said with sympathy. I bit my lip and sighed. They were all looking at me like I was some sort of damaged record they could just fix.

"Okay, as long as you don't get too nosey."

Hornet smiled at me. I tried to smile back, I tried my very hardest. It was as if my lips were paralyzed.

"Great, you can share a room with Hornet," Prosper said.

"I uh, I don't think that's a good idea. Thanks for the offer though. I'll just sleep out here."

Scipio looked at me intensely, "Why, it'll be warmer in one of the rooms."

"I just don't want to wake you guys. I have nightmares," I whispered.

"Great, we're dealing with a psycho," Riccio snickered to Mosca. In response Mosca lightly punched Riccio.

**Scipio**

When I looked into her eyes it was as if there was a whole world of fear and sadness within them. She was hiding something. A secret she doesn't want to keep. You could hear it in her song. The way her fingers moved across the fret board put a picture of a damaged girl into my head, a damaged girl in a dark room, trying to hide from the real world.

When everyone get settled and went out to the city to take care of duties I took this advantage to figure out Alex. She was sitting across from me in one of the chairs. It looked as if she was thinking intently.

"Alex," I said to her while taking the seat next to hers," why did you try to kill yourself that night?"

She hesitated, "Because the world would be better off without me."

"Where is your family?"

"Dead, I only had my mama and papa. They died in a car crash when I was 13."

I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. There was something more, something she was trying to hide. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think of a way she could trust me.

"How old are you? 16?"

"15, I'm turning 16 in a few months."

"So what have you been doing the past two years?"

"I- I can't tell you. I don't want to go back there," she was now crying softly. What could be so terrible about her past that she would need to hide?

"Please, you can trust me," I said. I rested my hand on hers and she suddenly shot up from her seat.

"I thought I said to not get too nosey!" she shouted.

"I'm going out. I need more cash."

I watched her as she rushed out of the door with her guitar. Nice going Scipio.

**Alex**

The past two weeks living in the Stella has been extremely awkward. Scipio had stopped asking questions about my past, which made it easier for me to keep away from drinking again. I've been on constant watch by Hornet and Prosper whenever I go out to earn some cash. Lately I've been playing the same old songs on the same corner, so the amount of money I make isn't as much as I did when I started. But I guess we're all doing fine since we have the "Thief Lord" to bring us things to sell.

Although I have been distant to humanity, I've found myself comfortable talking to Prosper and Mosca. I know I should be more comfortable around the others, but I feel like they won't judge me. I've tried speaking to Hornet and vice versa, but we don't have much in common. I still feel like she looks at me with pity, and I hate that.

"Hey Prosper," I called out while walking into his room, "do you have a minute to talk?"

He looked up from his seat, "Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"

I let out a big sigh while trying to find the words for what I wanted to vent out.

"I know that not a lot of you trust me because you don't really know anything about my past. I want to be able to tell everyone but, I'm scared of what everyone will think of me. I'm terrified none of you will look at me the same way ever again."

Prosper looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Alex, do you want to sit down?"

I took the seat next to him and continued. "When I was 13 my parents and I went to Verona for my father's business. Shortly after we had settled in they were in a car crash and died. I had no other relatives and was sent to an orphanage. Not too long after I was adopted by a man." I stopped there. It was as if the air had left me. I wanted to keep on going, but I didn't have it in me. Not while I was sober at least.

"Alex, are you okay?"

It took everything in me not to cry. "Yeah. You know what, can you just forget that I was about to tell you anything? I just can't do it. Not today at least."

Prosper squeezed my hand. Not in a way that was romantic or anything. We were only friends, and I could tell he liked Hornet. It was more of a comforting way. A way that made me calm.

"Alex, if you're not ready to reveal or past to anyone its fine. Just know that whenever you need someone, we're all here for you," he said in a hush tone.

"Thanks Prosper, for being my friend," I chuckled a little, "it's funny; I haven't had a real friend in almost three years."

"Maybe you should go to sleep. It's pretty late now."

I got up and went to one of the rows where I had my sleeping bag. Hornet kept insisting that I share the bed next to hers, but then she would never sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off to another nightmare. I began to mumble, kick, and sweat. The next thing I know, there are a pair of hands on my shoulders trying to wake me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the Thief Lord or its characters.**

Recap:

_I got up and went to one of the rows where I had my sleeping bag. Hornet kept insisting that I share the bed next to hers, but then she would never sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off to another nightmare. I began to mumble, kick, and sweat. The next thing I know, there are a pair of hands on my shoulders trying to wake me up._

"Alex," Scipio whispered, "wake up."

The terrified girl below him was sweating and mumbling words like, stop, no, please. Scipio tried to shake her awake a little harder. Alex's eyes fluttered open as her heart rate slowly decreased.

"Is this why you refuse to sleep in the bed next to Hornets," Scipio asked.

Alex only nodded while wiping sweat off her brow.

"What did you dream about?"

"I can't tell you," Alex whispered hoarsely.

"Are the nightmares the reason you're so sad?" Scipio looked into Alex's eyes with concern and something else that Alex couldn't catch.

"They're part of the reason. But I don't get bothered by them too much anymore."

"Pretty girls aren't supposed to be so sad," Scipio accidently thought aloud. He blushed, hoping Alex didn't catch it.

"What did you just say," she said with an arched eyebrow.

"I- uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Scipio stammered.

Alex smiled with the slightest blush.

"No, you called me pretty."

The two shared a moment of awkward silence. There was tension in the air, not the bad kind though. It was the kind of tension where two people are too shy to say anything.

"Scipio, I wanted to apologize for screaming at you the other week. It was uncalled for, and for everything everyone here has done for me I had no right to yell at you like that. I'm sorry," Alex finally let out.

"You don't need to be sorry. Whatever happened in your past is your business. I'm sorry."

Alex smiled," maybe one day I'll be ready to tell you."

"Un giorno, when you're ready."

Alex smiled with happiness for the first time in a long while. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering, the dark clouds in her mind turned to a clear blue sky. There was not a single craving for alcohol on her tongue anymore. This is what being accepted felt like. This is what it's like to be surrounded by people who care. This is what sober felt like.

"Thank you, for saving me that night," Alex murmured half asleep.

"Anyone with a brain would have done the same."

Alex leaned her head on Scipio's shoulder. It felt as if her head belonged there. She had to fight the urge to entwine her fingers with Scipio's. What was happening to her? She had never felt this way before, she's never had the butterflies in her stomach, and that twinkle in her eye. She's never felt so safe around people.

"No, because_ anyone_ wasn't there that night. You were, you jumped in and saved me. You're the reason I'm still here today. A month ago I would've tried again. But you brought me here, surrounded me with people, _nice_ people. I still have scars that may never heal, but for the most part, I don't feel so broken. I feel like I'm being put together piece by piece ever so slowly. I haven't felt nearly as whole. I'm glad you didn't give up on me, even after I screamed at you." Alex's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Never has she opened up to anyone like that.

Scipio looked at the nervous girl beside him and took her hand. It was cold and frail against his skin.

"You should go back to sleep," Scipio whispered in her ear.

Alex only nodded her head no. Scipio could guess she didn't want more nightmares.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be right here if you have any nightmares."

Alex found safety in his words. She lay back down in her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep. Oddly enough she didn't have any nightmares. She slept through the night without waking up in fear of where she was. Alex made it through her first night sober.

Scipio wished he could stay, but his father would notice he was gone in the morning. He carefully got up, careful not to disturb Alex. Scipio quietly slipped out the back door and silently made his way back home. After climbing up to his balcony Scipio stripped down to his pajamas and curled under the covers.

In the morning Scipio's father was sitting at the table with a coffee cup and newspaper, "Ah, buongiorno Scipio. I just got news from an old friend that he'll be visiting soon."

"You mean Angelo? I haven't heard from him in a while," Scipio said while pouring him a bowl of cereal. He thought back to the days when he absolutely despised his father. Scipio could remember when he was about to ride the carousel and make himself older. Prosper was there to talk him out of it though. For the most part Scipio and his father are at least pretending to get along for the most part.

"Yes, he said he'd be here in about a week. So I want you to at least try to join us for dinner," Scipio's father sneered. Scipio shook it off. He wouldn't start the day arguing with his father today.

"Yes sir," he murmured.

Alex woke up in the morning feeling a little disappointed Scipio wasn't there. She could hearthe others shuffling about the Stella.

"Good morning Alex," Hornet cheered.

"Good morning Hornet," Alex looked over and took notice of Mosca as well, "Mosca."

"buongirono Alex. Would you like to go to the market with Hornet and I," he asked.

"Sure, do you have a moment to spare while I change," Alex asked.

"Of course we'll be waiting right here," Hornet smiled.

Alex quickly threw on a pair of cur offs and a purple tank top, after slipping on a pair of sneakers she grabbed her guitar.

"Okay I'm ready."

Mosca eyes her guitar, "We're not going to Redbeard today."

"I know I just had some new songs I wanted to try out."

When they arrived at the city center Alex walked over to the middle of the crowd at her usual spot. Mosca and Hornet watched from the bakery as Alex began turning her guitar.

"This is a song I wrote and composed. It's dedicated to my friends," Alex started as she strummed the intro. Her fingers gently held down the cords and her other hand strummed carefully. Alex began to sing…

_Hey there Alcoholic_

_You're life is melancholic_

_You've been here and there_

_No one ever giving a care_

_Oh! I'm just an alcoholic_

_Can't change nothing about it_

_You should have given up on me_

_You should have left me to my demise_

_I started out young and abused_

_I ended up broken, defeated, hurt_

_Then you came along with your smile_

_Gave me hope to press on_

_I'm just a small town girl_

_Somehow found myself living in the city world_

_Never thought I'd make it this far_

_Until you came around_

_Oh I was just an alcoholic_

_You've changed everything about it_

_You never gave up on me_

_Now this is me, thanking you_

_Alcoholic…. _

The small crowd cheered and threw their spare change in Alex's case. They looked at her as if they expected another song. Alex smiled and thought about it for a moment.

"This next song is called Always by Panic! At The Disco."

_When the world gets too heavy  
Put it on my back,  
I'll be your levy.  
You are taking me apart  
Like bad glue on a get well card._

It was _Always__ you  
Falling for me.  
Now there's always time.  
Calling for me.  
I'm the light  
Blinking at the end of the road.  
Blink back to let me know._

I'm a fly that's trapped  
In a web  
But I'm thinking that  
My spider's dead.  
Lonely, lonely little life.  
I could kid myself  
By thinking that I'm fine.  
It was always you  
Falling for me.  
Calling for me.  
I'm the light  
Blinking at the end of the road.  
Blink back to let me know.

That I'm skin and bone.  
Just a cane and rusty throne.  
oh, the castle's under siege.  
But the sign outside says leave me alone.

It was always you  
Falling for me.  
Now there's always time.  
Calling for me.  
I'm the light  
Blinking at the end of the road.  
Blink back to let me know.  
(It was always you)  
Blink back to let me know.  
(It was always you) 

"That was great Alex," Mosca cheered.

I looked over at Hornet who had misty eyes.

"Are you crying," Alex asked in amusement.

"No, I just have something in my eye. Come on, we have to go get breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you don't mind the short chapter! I worked on writing my own lyrics for Alex so it was a setback from this chapter. I just HAD to put in Always by Panic! At The Disco, their new album is so awesome! Review please!**


	4. Author's Message

I'm sorry guys. This story may be stuck on the third chapter for some time. I planned the story out with an elaborate plot and alternative endings, but I just lost the excitement in this. I'm thinking of ways to tie everything together but amongst a flaming imagination, school, and some other side projects I have it's hard to keep up. I'm thinking of starting some other Fanfics later on as a feeble attempt to get ideas for this one, but for now we must say farewell to Alex, Scipio, and the rest of the gang. Don't worry too much though, they'll be back soon I hope.


End file.
